Programmable logic devices (PLDs) are a well-known type of programmable integrated circuit (IC) that can be programmed to perform specified logic functions. One type of PLD, the field programmable gate array (FPGA), typically includes an array of programmable tiles. These programmable tiles comprise various types of logic blocks, which can include, for example, input/output blocks (IOBs), configurable logic blocks (CLBs), dedicated random access memory blocks (BRAM), multipliers, digital signal processing blocks (DSPs), processors, clock managers, delay lock loops (DLLs), bus or network interfaces such as Peripheral Component Interconnect Express (PCIe) and Ethernet and so forth.
Each programmable tile typically includes both programmable interconnect and programmable logic. The programmable interconnect typically includes a large number of interconnect lines of varying lengths interconnected by programmable interconnect points (PIPs). The programmable logic implements the logic of a user design using programmable elements that can include, for example, function generators, registers, arithmetic logic, and so forth.
The programmable interconnect and programmable logic are typically programmed by loading a stream of configuration data into internal configuration memory cells that define how the programmable elements are configured. The configuration data can be read from memory (e.g., from an external PROM) or written into the FPGA by an external device. The collective states of the individual memory cells then determine the function of the FPGA.
In many circuit designs targeting programmable ICs, multiple instances of a module may be instantiated in order to support parallel operations and improve performance of the implemented design. A greater number of duplicate instances, however, requires more space on the target device than might be required for non-parallel implementations. Thus, while duplicate instances of modules may improve performance, end product costs may increase due to a larger target device and increased power consumption.